


【KK】关于后台发生了什么

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *伏牛山后台究竟发生了什么x*KT，后台胡闹，介意慎





	【KK】关于后台发生了什么

堂本光一花了五分钟的时间举着杂志慢慢地、自以为不引人注意地蹭到了堂本刚旁边。  
堂本刚正细心地拿着眼镜布擦拭着自己的耳机，他并不是没有注意到身边那只大猫的动作，只是没去在意罢了。这家伙总是喜欢在这种时候撒撒娇，要是他不凑过来自己倒是要奇怪呢。  
他呼出一口气放下手里的东西，转头看去，果然堂本光一一脸正经地注视着手中的赛车杂志，仿佛一直都在细心地研读一般。  
像是遮掩一样，他还翻了个页。  
“杂志里讲的什么？”堂本刚随口问了一句凑过去想要看看，直接伸手环抱住了堂本光一的腰，下巴枕上他的肩膀，脸颊正好能够贴到他温热的耳朵。  
很简单很普通的一个动作，在家里的时候他也经常这样凑过去陪堂本光一看杂志的，可是偏偏在今天，堂本光一觉得自己有点不太好了。堂本刚身上淡淡的香甜气息争先恐后地钻到他鼻子里面，形成了一股黏黏的、稠稠的悸动。  
外面人来人往嘈杂一片，他们还有一个小时的时间，且得等一会儿呢。门反锁了，自己也吩咐了他们没事不要过来打扰他们休息，嗯……  
所以应该可以放纵一小会儿。  
他没有回答堂本刚的话，直接放下了杂志侧过身子伸手揽过他的肩膀，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭蹭他的，眯起眼睛来感受他的呼吸。  
两个人这样静静地贴在一起有那么一会儿，是堂本刚先凑近了些，轻轻地碰了一下堂本光一的嘴唇。  
像是触动了什么开关，堂本光一呼地一把就将他紧紧搂在了怀里。堂本刚趴在他肩上惬意地笑着温柔地揉动着他已经set好的发型，小心翼翼地梳理着他的发丝。  
“接吻吧。现在不能做别的……就接吻吧。”堂本光一闷闷地说。  
堂本刚直接将他推开，又把人按在沙发上，扯着他的衣领霸道又帅气地吻住了他。  
堂本光一乖乖地环抱着他细瘦的腰，这个人啊……无论是情迷意乱在自己身下呻吟也好，像现在这样男前霸道也好，还真是都把自己吃得死死的。  
真是爱极了他的每种样子。  
嘴唇胶着缠绵在一处，堂本刚的手撩开了堂本光一衬衣的下摆，手指轻柔地划过他腰侧的皮肤，暧昧地摩擦着他胯下微微硬起的地方。  
“唔……”堂本光一闷哼一声抓住了他的手腕。  
“我知道你想要……”堂本刚暗哑迷人的嗓音缱绻地响在他耳边，一阵酥麻猛地从后腰窜起，堂本光一松开手，任由他解开了自己的腰带。  
拉链被拉下来发出了细碎的响声，堂本刚隔着内裤上下揉搓着越发硬挺的肉块，他亲了亲堂本光一半张着的唇，矮下身体隔着衬衣咬住他左边乳首。  
“嗯~！”  
仿佛一口直接咬在了心上，堂本光一立刻咬住了嘴唇。他眼中闪过不甘，硬是撑起身体抱住堂本刚将他压在了沙发的另一侧。  
堂本刚也没有反抗，反而舒舒服服地躺下，还把自己的领口拽了拽松了松，靠在沙发扶手上温柔又懒散地盯着他看。  
堂本光一眸中闪烁着饥饿的光，他炽热地盯着他如同狼在注视着猎物，他拉下了堂本刚的裤子，又觉得有些不太方便想再帮他穿上一点，却没想到堂本刚干脆大大方方地脱了一条裤腿。股间不再有束缚，他的腿被堂本光一拉起一条直接挂在了沙发背上，两腿大大地敞开。  
“我今天可没有特意在出门前为·你·清洗屁股哦。”堂本刚懒洋洋地低声说，他特意把“为你”两个字咬的很重，果然看到了堂本光一一瞬间的动摇。  
“没事，回家再说。”堂本光一搂着他的一条腿在大腿内侧细细地亲吻。那里没有什么毛发，皮肤白嫩异常，也是堂本刚身上比较明显的敏感部位。  
感受着他因为自己的亲吻而略微绷紧的身体，堂本光一脸上笑意更浓，吻却越发温柔起来，渐渐地向着腿根靠近。  
“哦……”  
堂本刚用力仰起头，低沉又舒适地呻吟出声，他那副性感的模样让堂本光一忍不住拉下自己的内裤直接套弄起了硬着的性器来。  
最近两个人也算是小别胜新婚，一块儿甜蜜了不少时候，最近几天堂本刚的身体都格外敏感，仿佛随时都做好了与他欢爱的准备一般，这么一会儿已经几乎完全硬了起来。堂本光一吻着他的小腹，用脸颊将他的性器蹭得摇摇晃晃，铃口溢出来的湿润沾在了他的发丝上，形成了一两点翘着的小水珠。  
堂本刚歪着头看他，他看着自己相处了近三十年的爱人那张英俊的面庞凑在自己股间，高挺的鼻梁温柔地拱蹭着茎干，像是每次他们接吻之前总是要蹭蹭鼻尖似的。  
他突然觉得他好可爱。  
堂本光一抬眼看着他，注视着他的眼睛吻了吻红红的头冠部分，堂本刚略微一蹙眉，却也认真地回望着他。  
这还是这么多年来第一次他们在乐屋如此放肆。  
“起来……光一，想接吻。”  
“我先让你舒服一下。”  
堂本光一难得没有响应他的要求，手指捏着他的性器揉搓了两下，将前端送进了口中。  
“嗯……没事，我……啊~……你、你……哼……”  
堂本刚拒绝的话被堂本光一一次轻轻地吮吸打断，随后也就安稳地靠在沙发上享受起来。  
最近这一年堂本光一并不经常这样帮他，所以他弄得不算熟练，却依旧非常舒服，就算动作笨拙、时不时地会有牙齿轻微擦过敏感的地方，堂本刚也享受地将那些细微的痛感变成了快慰。  
不过堂本光一也没有帮他口太久，有那么三四分钟就抬起头来擦擦嘴角的湿润注视着他。堂本刚明白了他的意思，拉着他坐在沙发上，自己则骑到了他身上，两个人的性器贴在一起，磨蹭了一下就左右滑开，堂本光一一只手牢牢地搂住了他的腰，另一只手则握住了两人的性器紧紧贴在一起。  
堂本刚凑在他耳边放心地低声喘息，把舒适地低吟全部磨碎在堂本光一耳畔。他被他勾得头皮一阵阵发麻，另一只手忍不住探进衣摆揉起了他的后腰。  
堂本刚腰上也有几处很是敏感，按一下整个身体都激灵一下子，他懒懒软软地横了堂本光一一眼，趴伏在他肩膀上扭了扭腰。  
堂本光一暗笑着不再逗弄他，他用力地上下撸动两人并在一处的性器，享受着耳边爱人撒娇似的轻哼低吟。  
平时堂本刚最喜欢让堂本光一用手帮他，力道还有速度都掌握得刚刚好。只是他不曾想过，这又是不是只有堂本光一一个人能碰他的缘故。  
要做到所谓的手活技术好，堂本光一只需要打败堂本刚一个就行了。而他又怎么忍心让自己天下第一的相方失败呢……  
“蹭蹭……光一，蹭蹭……啊嗯~~快、”  
堂本刚忍不住啃咬着堂本光一的耳朵喷吐着炙热的气息，腻人地摇晃着腰请求道。堂本光一用力压沉了气息吻了吻脑后不断发麻的那一块，拇指拂过湿润的性器顶端，按在他的小孔上轻轻揉了揉搓了搓。  
“嗯~~好舒服，扣酱，再……让我射在你手上扣酱，来……”  
堂本刚在快要高潮的时候总会像只极其腻人的猫似的用力搂着堂本光一在他怀里贴着他扭动磨蹭，堂本光一伸手拉出两张纸巾拿着，抱稳了他静不下来的身子用力吻上他的嘴唇。  
在热烈缠绵的唇舌交缠当中堂本刚嗓音泛甜地闷哼了两声，堂本光一立刻拿着纸巾过去拢住性器顶端，不让精液弄脏两个人的衣服。  
射了能有三四股的样子，堂本光一摸着下巴想了想，看样子这两天营养还不错，晚上还能再来一次。  
嗯……来都来了，一次两次又有什么分别呢。  
他收好纸巾之后堂本刚立刻撑着他的肩膀站起来，手脚无力地把裤子重新穿好。堂本光一坐着没动，果然在整理好裤子之后堂本刚就推开了他的腿在他两腿之间跪坐下来。  
堂本光一伸手刮了刮他的鼻尖：“你这孩子怎么四十了还像十四岁那么撒娇呢？”  
堂本刚眨着眼睛顿了顿，轻描淡写地说：“反正早就是扣酱专属的撒娇了，就算六十岁还像十六岁那么撒娇呢，你不愿意？不愿意那就……”“哪里不愿意。”堂本光一长眉紧锁冲他俯下身，捏了捏他的脸颊盯着他说，“你的一切都是我专属的。”他举起手里包好的纸巾团得意地晃了晃，“包括这个也是。”  
“大叔你差不多一点啦！”堂本刚笑着说了他一句，看了一眼表大概还有些时间，于是先捏了捏手里握着的肉棒又揉揉圆鼓鼓的顶端故意问，“小光一你是不是饿啦？不过不好意思哟~今天不是你吃我而是我吃你了哦！”  
他似乎也被自己这种跟对方某一部分对话的行为逗乐了，黏黏甜甜地低笑了起来。  
“Tsuyo……”堂本光一无奈地叫了他一声，他这才说着“好啦、好啦！”开始帮他纾解。  
堂本光一靠在沙发上温柔地注视着他在自己胯下熟练的服务，突然觉得有些愧疚。为什么他那样娴熟自己却有点生涩呢？一定是平时自己不常帮他的缘故，以后要改，要把他照顾得舒舒服服的才行。  
这样下定了决心的堂本光一伸手去轻柔地摸了摸堂本刚柔软的脸颊。堂本刚含着他抬眼去看他的脸，眼中因为过度吞咽而有点湿润润的像刚刚水洗过的宝石。堂本光一最受不了他这样看着自己，呼吸立刻就乱了，几次想伸手去按他的脑袋，却顾忌着他已经做好了造型的头发，最后无处安放的那只手只能紧紧握成拳不甘地收在了身侧。  
今晚……等着今晚，等着。他有点不服气地想。  
堂本刚看着他又泛起了小孩子脾气，宠溺又无奈地笑眯了眼睛，垂头努力地继续吞吐起来。  
他熟知堂本光一身上所有敏感的地方，就如同堂本光一也牢牢掌握着他的一样。  
“哦……那里、嗯……”  
堂本光一低沉沙哑的声音伴随着叹息轻缓地流淌着，堂本刚用舌尖反复撩拨着他受不了的那一小块敏感处，听着他逐渐急促凌乱的喘息心底涌起了一股成就感来。  
看啊……你们高不可攀的王子正在自己口中失控呢。这可是只有自己才能享受到的好景色。  
“啊……Tsuyo、嗯！……快了、再~再快点……”  
堂本刚心情很好地想着，这个人还说自己高潮的时候爱撒娇呢，他不也是一样的么？湿漉漉的黑眼睛，破碎脆弱的呻吟，有些无措地、紧紧抓着沙发的手，湿润微张的唇……  
这一切都编制拼凑成了一个不为人知的堂本光一，这是只属于他的光一呢！  
在离开场还有二十分钟的时候，堂本光一终于在他嘴里释放出来。堂本刚浑不在意地尽数咽了，随后抹抹嘴唇，起身一边帮他整理好裤子一边给了他一个轻吻。堂本光一一扯他的手臂让他侧身坐在自己腿上，牢牢地将他抱好。  
两人拥抱着静静地休息了五分钟，起来互相整理好服饰，堂本光一去开了门让外面的人进来帮他们最后做一些发型和服装上的调整。  
发型师小哥帮堂本光一重新打理了一下头发，而堂本刚则在他身边拿着粉底在嘴巴周围、下巴附近轻轻补了一层。  
发型师小哥吸了吸鼻子嘟囔：“怎么好像有点奇怪的味道……”  
堂本光一僵了一下，一边的堂本刚则眨眨眼，很认真地说：“因为放了几个屁的缘故。”  
发型师惊讶地说：“KinKi桑不是不放屁也不unko的嘛？”  
堂本光一面无表情地接话道：“所以屁是你放的啊。”  
发型师小哥：？？？？？？？？

两人心情很好地并肩走去待机，路上看到他们的人打过招呼都不由得再感慨了一句，这两个人的关系真的好好哦……  
堂本刚拿过道具小人，看了看自己那个，把自己的乐高小人旗子塞到了堂本光一手里，而自己则拿起了他那个。  
堂本光一侧着身子注视着他，看着他湿润的嘴唇，他用力嗅了嗅，仿佛还能闻到在粉底的味道掩盖之下他口中自己的味道。  
镜头拍过来，堂本光一没有站正依旧整个身子都朝向他，堂本刚没有办法只好对着镜头开始耍宝，却不想堂本光一越凑越近，深深地嗅着他的气息偏了几次头试图用鼻尖去蹭他，像是还想继续接吻似的，堂本刚甚至余光还瞥到他做了几次吞咽的动作……  
有点像盯着不停晃动的小鱼干的猫哦。  
不对……这个人到底在干嘛！  
镜头移开之后堂本刚才松了口气，他忍不住埋怨地瞪了堂本光一一眼，见他一脸无辜加委屈地回望自己，又无奈得气不起来了。  
“……走吧。”堂本刚放下旗子叹了口气，看到了他对自己露出的那个胜利的笑容。  
两人走到台前时，堂本光一在身体的遮挡下悄悄地勾了一下堂本刚的手指，随即两人分开站在了舞台上。  
堂本刚的嗓音明显甜了那么一点点。堂本光一一边跟随音乐摇晃着身体一边满意地听着。  
今夜过后肯定会更甜的。


End file.
